Snape Steps In
by bookbug87
Summary: If Snape had come to the rescue


Snape landed in Godrick's Hollow, breathless. He gripped his wand for reassurance and moved quickly with the cloak. His heart sank when he saw the door open and he moved faster than he knew was possible.

Voldemort was already there, raising his wand, pointing it at James. James yelled at Lily, "Get Harry and get out!"

Lily's frightened eyes were all Snape needed. He didn't hesitate, didn't stop to think. He just acted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort was knocked backwards. Severus didn't wait around to see if he was actually dead. He was up the stairs in a bound and grabbed the boy. The boy fussed at being held by a stranger. Snape didn't have time to deal with that either. He was back down the steps, grabbed Lily's hand and somewhat reluctantly, James's hand. He then touched the owl feather that acted as a Portkey.

He let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding when all four of them arrived on Dumbledore's porch. Dumbledore opened the door and Snape let go of hands to push back his hood. "You're just in time for tea," Dumbledore smiled.

Inside the house, the boy started putting up a bigger fuss, having had just about enough of this. "Lily?" Snape said.

Her eyebrows raised when she saw him, saw who it was that was responsible for their lives, but she took Harry without comment. Snape stepped back as James finally stepped in to check his wife and son for himself. Snape took off the cloak and gave it to Dumbledore before heading back to the door.

"You're not leaving, Severus?" Lily's question gave him a moment's pause.

"I need to see if he's dead," Snape answered.

"Can't that wait until morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose that depends. Do you think the dark lord will cease if he's not dead?"

"Be careful, Severus," Lily said, finally quieting the boy.

"Always," he said, slipping out. The Potters sat down at Dumbledore's table, both adults exhausted.

"How did he _find_ us?" This was James.

"You _know_ how. Peter." Lily replied, dryly.

James looked embarassed. "As usual, my wife is right again," he said to Dumbledore, who had produced tea, fire whiskey, and bits of food like cheese and crackers. "I don't think it would have ended well without Snape there. I think I owe him an apology - or several, actually. I was a bit of a git to him at Hogwarts."

"Not entirely accurate, Potter. Arrogant toerag might be nearer the mark," Severus said, drly. He shook his head at their questioning looks. "No body. I must have just stunned him."

"Still well done bit of magic to stun him," James said, admiringly. Sanpe only sneered in annoyance.

"We'll need a different place to hide you then. I do not think Tom will leave me alone for long. Any ideas, Severus?"

Snape stared at Dumbledore, eyebrows raised and lips pressed. He remained close lipped for several moments, head tilted. "I do not imagine Hogwarts will be safe either."

"Nor do I," Dumbledore agreed.

"Relatives?"

"Petunia? You're not serious, Severus."

"My parents are already dead," James said, grimly.

"Question withdrawn," Snape said, annoyed.

"Actually," Dumbledore said, his eyes alight, "Petunia might not be - "

"NO!" All three wizards said in chorus. Even Harry joined in. "No!"

"Tom would not look there," Dumbledore calmly stated. Complete silence reigned.

"I can _ask_ , but I don't think she'll say anything but no."

"There is one other option." Snape did not enjoy hearing himself say those words. He liked even less what he was about to say next. "You - all - could stay with me."

If the world had ever changed currency to looks of astonishment, Severus Snape would have been a very wealthy man indeed. James and Lily exchanged a long look. Dumbledore shook his head. "Severus, you are eternally full of wonderful surprises. But it would compromise you as a spy, not to mention bringing the boy much nearer Tom than I would like."

"Thank you, Severus." Lily's green eyes were shining. "Thank you very much for the offer."

"Nice to know we'll have somewhere safe to go when Petunia shows us the door," James muttered. He stood up and offered his hand. "Thank you, though. Really."

Snape was on the verge of telling James _why_ he offered _and_ what James could do with his handshake, but Lily's smile stopped the words on his tongue. Reluctantly, he shook James hands as fast as possible, the dropped it, unable to hide his distate.


End file.
